Os delírios de consumo de Haruno Sakura
by Escarlete Rosa
Summary: Sakura é uma compradora compradora compulsiva. Ela também é uma jornalita financeira. Ela também está endividada até a alma. Será que enquanto ela tenta pagar a conta do cartão de crédito vai conseguir arrumar tempo para se apaixonar?
1. A conta

**Endwich Bank**  
1 Stallion Square  
Londres W1 3HW

Srta. Haruno Sakura

Apto. 4  
63 Jarvis Road  
Bristol BS1 0DN

Prezada Srta. Haruno

Parabéns! Tendo recentemente se formado pela Universidade de Bristol, sem dúvida sente-se orgulhosa de seu desempenho.

Nós, do Endwich, também nos orgulhamos de nosso desempenho como um banco flexível e preocupado, possuindo diversos tipos de contas para agradar a todos. Orgulhamo-nos particularmente de nossa abordagem visionária, quando se trata de clientes do seu nível.

Estamos lhe oferecendo, portanto, Srta. Haruno – na condição de formanda – uma conta garantida com um limite de até 2.000 mil libras durante os primeiros dois anos de sua carreira. Caso decida-se por abrir uma conta no Endwich, esta facilidade estará disponível de imediato.* Esperamos de fato que resolva aproveitar esta oferta tão especial e aguardamos o recebimento de seu formulário preenchido.

Mais uma vez, parabéns!

Atenciosamente

Nigel Fairs

Gerente Sênior de Marketing

*(sujeito a condições específicas individuais)

**ENDWICH – PORQUE NOS IMPORTAMOS**

_______________________________

**Endwich Bank**  
AGÊNCIA FULHAM  
3 Fulham Road  
Londres SW6 9JH

Srta. Haruno Sakura  
Apto. 24 Burney Road  
Londres SW6 8FD

Prezada Srta. Haruno,

Complementando minhas cartas de 3 de maio, 20 de julho e 14 de agosto, informo que seu crédito termina no dia 19 de setembro. A senhora deve estar ciente de ter excedido substancialmente o limite acordado de 2.000 libras.

O seu saldo atual está com um débito de 3.794,56 libras.

Talvez a senhora possa telefonar para minha assistente, Shizune, para agendar uma reunião para tratar deste assunto.

Atenciosamente

Hatake Kakashi  
Gerente

**ENDWICH – PORQUE NOS IMPORTAMOS**

_____________________________

**Endwich Bank**  
AGÊNCIA FULHAM  
3 Fulham Road  
Londres SW6 9JH

Srta. Haruno Sakura  
Apto. 2  
4 Burney Road  
Londres SW6 8FD

Prezada Srta. Haruno,

Senti muito saber de sua perna quebrada.

Quando se recuperar, talvez possa fazer a gentileza de telefonar para minha assistente, Shizune, para marcar uma reunião a respeito de suas necessidades atuais relativas ao saldo a descoberto.

Atenciosamente

Hatake Kakashi  
Gerente

**ENDWICH – PORQUE NOS IMPORTAMOS**

_____________________________

**Endwich Bank**  
AGÊNCIA FULHAM  
3 Fulham Road  
Londres SW6 9JH

Srta. Haruno Sakura  
Apto. 2  
4 Burney Road  
Londres SW6 8FD

Prezada Srta. Haruno,

Senti muito saber de sua febre ganglionar.

Quando se recuperar, talvez possa fazer a gentileza de telefonar para minha assistente, Shizine, para marcar uma reunião a respeito de sua situação.

Atenciosamente

Hatake Kakashi  
Gerente

**ENDWICH – PORQUE NOS IMPORTAMOS**

________________________________

Tudo bem. Não entre em _pânico_. É só uma conta do VISA. Só um pedaço de papel; alguns números. Quero dizer, que poder têm uns poucos números para nos amedrontar?

Pela janela do escritório, olho para um ônibus descendo a Oxford Street. Quero abrir o envelope branco sobre minha escrivaninha desarrumada. "É só um pedaço de papel", repito para mim mesma pela milésima vez. E não sou burra, sou? Sei exatamente qual é o valor desta conta do VISA.

Mais ou menos.

Vai ser cerca de... 200 libras. Talvez trezentas. Sim, talvez trezentas. Trezentas e cinqüenta no máximo.

Indiferente, fecho os olhos e começo a calcular. Teve aquele _tailleur_ na Jigsaw. E aquele jantar com Hinata no Quaglino's. E aquele lindo tapete vermelho e amarelo. O tapete foi 200 libras, imagine. Mas definitivamente valeu cada centavo – todos os admiraram. Pelo menos Hinata.

E o _tailleur_ da Jigsaw estava em liquidação – por 30% a menos. Portanto, na verdade, foi uma _economia_ de dinheiro.

Abro meus olhos e estico a mão para a conta. Quando meus dedos alcançam o papel, lembro-me das novas lentes de contato. Noventa e cinco libras. Um bocado. Mas, afinal, tive que comprar, não tive? O que devo fazer, andar por aí sem enxergar nada?

E precisei comprar umas loções novas, uma caixinha bonitinha e um delineador hipoalergênico. Isso eleva para... quatrocentos?

De sua mesa de trabalho na sala ao lado, Karin olha para mim. Está separando todas as suas cartas em pilhas como faz todas as manhãs. Embrulha cada uma num elástico e as classifica com dizeres do tipo "Responder imediatamente" e "Responder sem urgência". Odeio Karin.

- Tudo bem, Sakura? – diz ela.

- Tudo bem – digo com um ar leve. – Só estou lendo uma carta.

Com um ar feliz, enfio a mão no envelope, mas meus dedos não tiram a conta. Ficam grudados nela enquanto minha mente fica tomada – como acontece todo mês – por um sonho secreto.

Quer saber do meu sonho secreto? Ele se baseia numa história que li uma vez no jornal a respeito de uma confusão ocorrida num banco. Gostei tanto que recortei e fixei na porta do meu armário. Duas contas de cartão de crédito foram enviadas para pessoas erradas e – imagine só – as duas pagaram a conta errada sem perceber. Elas pagaram as contas uma da outra _sem nem mesmo examiná-las_.

Desde que li aquela história, tenho um sonho secreto: que o mesmo acontecerá comigo. Alguma velhinha caduca em Cornwall vai receber minha conta colossal e pagar sem nem mesmo olhar para ela. E eu receberei sua conta de três latas de comida de gato, a 59 centavos cada uma. Que, naturalmente, pagarei sem questionar. Justiça é justiça, afinal.

Um sorriso toma conta do meu rosto quando olho pela janela. Estou convencida de que este mês isto vai acontecer – meu sonho secreto está para se tornar realidade. Mas quando, finalmente, tiro a conta do envelope – irritada com o olhar curioso de Karin – meu sorriso esmaece, depois desaparece. Uma quentura bloqueia minha garganta. Acho que pode ser pânico.

A folha fica preta com a quantidade de letras. Uma série de nomes familiares passam pelos meus olhos como um _shopping_. Quero entender mas eles se movem muito rapidamente. Thorntons, consigo enxergar por um instante. Thorntons Chocolates? Que diabos eu estava fazendo na Thorntons Chocolates? Eu deveria estar de dieta. Esta conta _não pode_ estar certa. Isto não pode ser meu. Não posso ter gasto todo esse dinheiro.

Não se desespere, grito por dentro. O segredo é não entrar em pânico. É só ler cada nome devagar, um por um. Inspiro profundamente e me forço para ler com calma, começando do alto da lista.

WH Smith (tudo bem. Todo mundo precisa de artigos de papelaria)

Boots (idem)

Specsavers (essencial)

Oddbins (garrafa de vinho – essencial)

Our Price (_Our Price?_ Ah, sim. O novo CD dos Charlatans. Bem, eu precisava tê-lo, não é?)

Bella Pasta (jantar com Caitlin)

Oddbins (garrafa de vinho – essencial)

Esso (gasolina não conta)

Quaglino's (caro – mas foi imperdível)

Pret à Manger (naquele dia eu estava sem dinheiro vivo)

Oddbins (garrafa de vinho – essencial)

Rugs to Riches (o quê? Ah sim, o tapete. Tapete danadinho)

La Senza (roupa de baixo _sexy_ para sair com Sai)

Agent Provocateur (uma roupa de baixo mais _sexy_ ainda para sair com Sai. Ah. Eu precisava disso)

Body Shop (aquele negócio de escovar a pele que eu _preciso_ usar)

Next (saia branca bem sem graça – mas estava em liquidação)

Millets...

Paro ali. Millets? Eu nunca entro na Millets. Que diabos estaria eu fazendo na Millets? Intrigada fixo o olhar no extrato, franzo a sobrancelha e procuro pensar – e então, de repente, a verdade aparece. É óbvio. Alguém mais está usando meu cartão.

Ah, meu Deus. Eu, Haruno Sakura, fui vítima de um crime.

Agora tudo faz sentido. Algum criminoso roubou meu cartão de crédito e forjou minha assinatura. Quem sabe onde mais eles o usaram? Não é para menos que meu extrato está tão preto de números! Alguém resolveu farrear por Londres à custa do meu cartão – e achou que conseguiria escapar.

Mas como conseguiram? Procuro minha carteira de dinheiro na bolsa, abro-a – e ali está meu cartão VISA me fitando. Pego e olho para ele. Alguém certamente o roubou de minha carteira, usou – _e depois devolveu_. Deve ser alguém que conheço. Ah, meu Deus. Quem?

Examino pelo escritório com um olhar desconfiado. Quem quer que tenha sido não prima pela inteligência. Usar meu cartão na Millets! É quase uma piada. Como se algum dia eu fosse comprar ali.

- Nunca nem entrei na Millets! – digo alto.

- Entrou sim – diz Karin.

- O quê? – viro para ela, nada contente por ter sido interrompida. – Não, não entrei.

- Você comprou o presente de despedida de Chouji na Millets, não foi?

Olho para ela e sinto meu sorriso desaparecer. Ah, estraga-prazeres. Claro. O casaco azul para Chouji. O casaco de neve azul brega da Millets.

Três semanas atrás quando Chouji , agente de nossa editora, foi embora, voluntariei-me para comprar-lhe o presente. Levei o envelope marrom cheio de moedas e notas para a loja e escolhi um casaco de neve (acredite-me, ele é esse tipo de homem). E, no último minuto, agora me lembro, decidi pagar com o cartão e guardar o trocado para meu uso.

Recordo-me muito bem de ter escolhido as quatro notas de 5 libras e tê-las cuidadosamente guardado na minha carteira, separando as moedas grandes e colocando-as no compartimento de moedas, despejando o resto do trocado no fundo da bolsa. "Ah, que bom", lembro-me de ter pensado. "Não vou precisar ir ao caixa eletrônico." Pensei que aquelas sessenta libras durariam semanas.

Então o que aconteceu? Não posso simplesmente ter _gasto_ sessenta libras sem perceber, posso?

- Por que está perguntando afinal? – diz Karin inclinando-se para mim. Seus olhos de raios X brilhando atrás dos óculos. Ela sabe que estou olhando para minha conta do VISA.

- Nenhuma razão – digo eu e, de uma forma brusca, virando para a segunda folha do extrato.

Mas algo me interrompe. Em vez de fazer o de sempre – fixar os olhos no valor do Pagamento Mínimo e ignorar completamente o total – me vejo fixando o número no pé da página.

Novecentas e quarenta e nove libras, sessenta e três centavos. Em branco-e-preto bem nítido.

Em silêncio, contemplo durante trinta segundos, logo depois empurro a conta de volta para dentro do envelope. Naquele momento sinto como se aquele pedaço de papel não tivesse nada a ver comigo. Talvez se, por algum descuido, o deixasse cair no chão atrás do meu computador, ele desaparecesse. O pessoal da limpeza o varrerá e eu poderei dizer que nunca o recebi. Não podem me cobrar por uma conta que nunca recebi, podem?

Já estou redigindo uma carta mentalmente. 'Prezado Gerente do cartão VISA, Hatake Kakashi. Sua carta confundiu-me. A que conta está se referindo precisamente? Nunca recebi nenhuma conta de sua parte. Não gostei do tom de sua carta e devo avisá-lo de que estou escrevendo para Anne Robinson da _Watchdog_."

Ou sempre existe a opção de me mudar para o exterior.

- Sakura? – Levanto a cabeça abruptamente e vejo Karin olhando para mim.

- Você já terminou o texto sobre o Lloyds?

- Quase – minto. Como ela está me observando, sinto-me forçada a trazê-lo para a tela do meu computador só para mostrar força de vontade. Mas a chata ainda está me observando.

"Quem economiza pode beneficiar-se do acesso instantâneo" – digito no computador, copiando diretamente de um _release_ à minha frente. – "A conta também está oferecendo taxas de juros diferenciadas para quem investe mais de 5.000 libras."

Digito um ponto final, tomo um gole de café e viro para a segunda página do _release_.

É isto que faço, por falar nisso. Sou jornalista de uma revista financeira. Sou paga para dizer às outras pessoas como administrar seu dinheiro.

Não é a carreira que eu sempre quis, claro. Ninguém que escreve sobre finanças pessoais jamais pensou em fazê-lo. Todos dizem que "caíram" nas finanças pessoais. Estão mentindo. O que eles querem dizer é que não conseguiram um emprego para escrever sobre nada que fosse mais interessante. Querem dizer que se candidataram para empregos em _The Times_, no_ Express_, na _Marie-Claire_, na _Vogue_, na _GQ_ e na _Loaded_, mas só receberam um fora.

Começaram então a candidatar-se para a _Metalwork Monthly_ (uma publicação mensal do setor de metalurgia), a _Cheesemakers Gazette_ (revista dos fabricantes de queijo) e a _What Investment Plan?_ (publicação sobre investimentos), foram admitidos como assistentes editoriais insignificantes ganhando muito pouco, e ficaram agradecidos. E continuaram escrevendo sobre metalurgia, queijo ou poupança desde então – porque é tudo o que sabem. Eu comecei na revista com o título cativante de Personal Investment Periodical (publicação sobre investimentos pessoais). Aprendi como copiar um _release_, acenar com a cabeça em entrevistas coletivas e fazer perguntas de forma a parecer que sabia do que estava falando. Depois de um ano e meio – acredite se quiser – fui convidada para trabalhar na Successful Saving (uma publicação sobre investimentos bem-sucedidos).

Obviamente ainda não sei nada sobre finanças. As pessoas no ponto de ônibus sabem mais sobre esse assunto do que eu. As crianças nas escolas sabem mais do que eu. Há três anos desenvolvo essa atividade e ainda estou esperando que alguém me contrate para outro lugar.

Naquela tarde Yamato, o editor, chama meu nome e eu pulo de medo.

- Sakura? – diz ele. – Uma palavrinha. – E me chama à sua mesa. Sua voz parece mais baixa, quase num tom conspirador, e ele sorri para mim como se estivesse pronto para dar-me uma boa notícia.

Ah, meu Deus, penso. Promoção. Deve ser. Ele sabe que não é justo eu ganhar menos que Karin, então vai promover-me para o nível dela. Ou talvez acima. E está me dizendo discretamente para que Karin não fique enciumada.

Um sorriso amplo enfeita meu rosto, levanto e ando cerca de três metros ou coisa parecida até sua mesa, procurando ficar calma mas já planejando o que vou comprar com meu aumento salarial. Vou comprar aquele casaco trançado na Whistles. E umas botas pretas de salto da Pied à Terre. Talvez saia de férias. E pagarei aquela abominável conta do VISA de uma vez por todas. Sinto-me contente e aliviada. Eu _sabia_ que tudo daria certo...

- Sakura? – Ele joga um cartão para mim. – Não vou poder ir a esta entrevista coletiva – diz ele. – Mas talvez seja bem interessante. Você pode ir? É na Uchiha Communications.

Percebo minha expressão alegre escorrer do meu rosto como geléia. Ele não está me promovendo. Não estou recebendo um aumento de salário. Sinto-me traída. Por que sorriu para mim daquele jeito? Devia saber que estava aumentando minhas esperanças. Seu sacana.  
- Alguma coisa errada? - pergunta Yamato.  
- Não - murmuro. Mas não consigo sorrir. Na minha frente vejo meu novo casaco trançado e minhas botas de salto alto sumirem como num passe de mágica. Nenhuma promoção. Só uma entrevista coletiva sobre… Volto os olhos para o cartão de relance. Sobre uma nova cota de fundo. Como alguém consegue chamar aquilo de interessante?  
- Poderá escrever sobre isso para a revista - diz Yamato.  
- Está bem - encolho os ombros num sinal de aceitação e me afasto.

___________________________

Oie!!!

Nova fic!

Baseada no livro de **Sophie Kinsella**, _Os delírios de consumo de Becky Bloom_.


	2. A echarpe

Só tem uma coisa especial que preciso comprar no caminho para a entrevista coletiva — é o Financial Times. O FT é de extremo o melhor acessório que uma mulher pode ter. Suas maiores vantagens são:  
**1. Tem uma cor bonita.  
2. Custa só 0,85.  
3. Se você entra numa sala com ele debaixo do braço, as pessoas a levam a sério. Com um FT debaixo do braço, você pode falar sobre as coisas mais frívolas do mundo e, em vez de acharem-na fútil, pensam que é uma intelectual de peso e que também tem interesses mais amplos.  
**Na minha entrevista para a Successful Saving, entrei segurando exemplares do Financial Times e do Investor's Chronicle e não me perguntaram nada sobre finanças. Do que me lembro, passamos o tempo todo falando sobre cidades para passar as férias e falando mal de outros editores.  
Paro então numa banca de jornal, compro um exemplar do FT e coloco debaixo do braço, admirando minha imagem refletida na imagem da Denny and George.  
Minha aparência não é ruim, penso. Estou usando minha saia preta da French Connection, uma camiseta branca da Knickerboxe um pequeno cardigã de angoráque comprei na M&S mas parece mais ser da Agnès B. E meus sapatos novos de bico quadrado da Hobbs. E, melhor ainda,apesar de ninguém poder ver, sei que, por baixo, estou usando meu lindo conjunto de calcinha e sutiã com botões de rosas amarelas. É a melhor parte de toda minha roupa. De fato, quase gostaria de ser atropelada para todo mundo poder ver.  
É um hábito meu listar todas as roupas que estou usando como se fosse para uma página de modas. Faço isto há anos — desde a época em que lia Just Seventeen. Em cada número eles paravam uma garota na rua, tiravam uma foto e listavam toda a roupa que estava usando: "Camiseta: da Chelsea Girl; jeans: da Top Shop; sapatos: emprestados de uma amiga." Eu lia essas listas avidamente — e até hoje, se comprar algo numa loja que não esteja tão na moda, corto a etiqueta fora. Porque assim, se algum dia eu for abordada na rua, poderei fingir que não sei de onde é.  
Enfim. Lá estou,me olhando,pensando que minha aparência está bem razoável, meio querendo que alguém da Just Seventeeen apareça com uma câmera — quando de repente meus olhos focalizam atentos e meu coração pára. Na janela da Denny and George há um anúncio discreto. É verde-escuro com letras creme e diz: LIQUIDAÇÃO.  
Olho para ele, meu coração bate forte. Não pode ser verdade. Denny and George não pode estar em liquidação. Eles nunca têm saldo. Suas echarpes e pashminas são tão cobiçadas que é provável que conseguissem vendê-las pelo dobro do preço. Todo mundo que conheço no mundo inteiro anseia ter uma echarpe da Denny and George. (Exceto meus pais, obviamente. Minha mãe acha que qualquer coisa que não possa ser comprada na Bentalls de Kingston não é necessária.)  
Tomo fôlego, dou dois passos à frente e abro a porta da pequena loja. A porta assobia e a simpática garota loura que trabalha lá olha para mim. Não sei seu nome mas sempre gostei dela. Diferente de algumas vendedoras antipáticas em lojas de roupas, ela não se importa se você fica séculos olhando as roupas que, na verdade, não tem condição de comprar. Geralmente o que acontece é que gasto meia hora desejando as echarpes Denny and Geroge, depois saio para a Accessorize e compro alguma coisa para me alegrar. Tenho uma gaveta inteira de substitutos de Denny and George.  
— Olá — digo, tentando ficar calma. — Vocês... vocês estão em liquidação.  
— Sim. — A garota loura sorri. — Um pouco incomum para nós.  
Meu olhar varre a sala. Vejo fileiras de echarpes, cuidadosamente dobradas, com letreiros verde-escuros com os dizeres "50% de desconto". Veludo estampado, seda enfeitada com continhas, cashmere bordado, todos com a assinatura discreta "Denny and George". Elas estão em toda parte. Não sei por onde começar. Acho que estou tendo um ataque de pânico.

— Acho que você sempre gostou deste — diz a simpática moça loura, pegando uma echarpe de um azul-acinzentado suave na pilha à sua frente.  
Ah, Deus, sim. Lembro-me desta. É de um veludo de seda, sobreposto com uma estampa de um azul mais claro de bolas e contas cintilantes. Contemplo-a, posso sentir os pequenos fios invisíveis, silenciosamente atraindo-me em sua direção. Preciso tocá-la. Preciso usá-la. É a coisa mais linda que já vi. A garota olha a etiqueta. "Reduzido de 340 para 120 libras." Aproxima-se e coloca a echarpe em volta do meu pescoço, enquanto me admiro no espelho.  
Não há duvida. Tenho de ter esta echarpe. Preciso tê-la. Ela faz meus olhos parecerem maiores, faz meu corte de cabelo parecer mais caro, me faz parecer uma pessoa diferente. Poderei usá-la com tudo. As pessoas vão se referir a mim como a Garota da Echarpe Denny and George.  
— Se eu fosse você levaria na hora. — A menina sorri para mim. — Só sobrou uma deste tipo.  
Involuntariamente agarro-a com as mãos.  
— Vou levá-la — digo ofegante. — Vou levá-la.  
Enquanto ela embrulha num papel de seda, pego minha bolsa, abro-a e procuro meu cartão VISA num ato perfeito e automático — mas meus dedos encontram o couro nu. Paro surpresa e começo a remexer todos os cantos da bolsa, pensando se guardei meu cartão em outro lugar com algum recibo ou se está escondido debaixo de outro cartão... E então, com um baque de desgosto, me lembro. Ficou na minha mesa de trabalho.  
Como pude ser tão burra? Como pude deixar meu cartão VISA na minha mesa? Em que eu estava pensando?  
A simpática garota loura guarda a echarpe embrulhada numa caixa verde-escura Denny and George. Meu coração bate forte. O que vou fazer?  
— Como vai pagar? — pergunta numa voz agradável.  
Meu rosto fica vermelho.  
— Acabei de perceber que deixei meu cartão de crédito no escritório — gaguejo.  
— Ah — diz a moça, e suas mãos param.  
— Pode guardá-la para mim? — A garota parece em dúvida.  
— Por quanto tempo?

— Até amanhã? — digo desesperada. Ai, meu Deus. Ela está fazendo uma careta. Será que não entende?  
— Creio que não — diz ela. — Não podemos reservar a mercadoria do sado.  
— Então, só até mais tarde hoje — digo rapidamente. — A que horas vocês fecham?  
— Às seis.  
Seis! Sinto uma combinação de alívio e adrenalina atravessando meu corpo. Desafio Sakura. Vou à coletiva, saio logo que seja possível e, então, pego um táxi de volta para o escritório. Pego meu cartão VISA, digo ao Kakashi que esqueci meu caderno de anotações no local da entrevista, volto aqui e compro a echarpe.  
— Pode guardá-la até lá? — Imploro. — Por favor? Por favor? — A garota cede.  
— Está bem. Vou deixá-la atrás do balcão.  
— Obrigada — suspiro. Saio correndo da loja e desço a rua em direção à Uchiha Communications. Deus, por favor, faça com que a entrevista seja curta, rezo. Por favor, não deixe as perguntas durarem muito tempo. Por favor, Deus, por favor, permita que eu tenha aquela echarpe.

Quando chego na Sasuke Communications, começo a relaxar. Tenho três horas inteiras, afinal. E minha echarpe está segura atrás do balcão. Ninguém vai roubá-la de mim.  
Há um aviso no foyer da Sasuke Communications dizendo que a entrevista coletiva da Foreland Exotic Opportunities está acontecendo na Suíte Artemis, e um homem de uniforme está orientando a todos. Isto significa que deve ser bem grande. Claro que não se trata de uma superprodução com televisão-câmeras-CNN-imprensa internacional. Nas é uma entrevista coletiva bastante concorrida. Um evento relativamente importante no nosso mundinho entediante.  
Quando entro na sala, já há um burburinho de pessoas se acotovelando e garçonetes circulando com canapés. Jornalistas engolem o champanhe como se nunca o tivessem visto antes; garotas de relações públicas com ar arrogante bebem água. Um garçom me oferece uma taça de champanhe e pego duas. Uma para agora e outra para deixar embaixo da minha cadeira para as partes chatas.

No canto mais longínquo da sala vejo Temari da Investor's Weekly News. Ela foi levada para um canto por dois homens sérios vestidos de terno e, com uma expressão vazia, acena com a cabeça concordando com o que dizem. Temati é fantástica. Está na Inverstor's Weekly News há seis meses e já se candidatou a quarenta e três outros empregos. O que realmente deseja é ser editora de beleza em alguma revista. O que eu realmente quero é ser a Fiona Phillips na GMTV. Às vezes, quando já estamos altas depois de bebermos muito, fazemos pactos de que, se não estivermos em algum lugar mais interessante dentro de três meses, nós duas deixaremos nossos empregos. Mas depois a idéia de ficar sem dinheiro — mesmo que só por um mês — é quase mais aterradora que a idéia de escrever sobre fundos de pensão pelo resto da vida.  
— Sakura. Que bom que você veio.  
Olhei para ele e quase engasguei com o champanhe. É Uchiha Sasuke, o todo-poderoso da Uchiha Communications, olhando direto para mim como se soubesse exatamente o que estou pensando.  
Só o encontrei poucas vezes e sempre me sinto pouco à vontade perto dele. Para começar, tem uma reputação de dar medo. Todos sempre falam de seu talento, até meu chefe Kakashi. Criou a Uchiha Communications do nada, e agora é a maior empresa de RP financeiras de Londres. Alguns meses atrás foi citado em alguns jornais como um dos mais inteligentes empresários de sua geração. Diziam que seu QI é um fenômeno de tão alto e que tem memória fotográfica. (Sempre detestei as pessoas com memória fotográfica.)

Mas não é só isso. É que ele sempre parece ter um olhar de reprovação quando fala comigo. Como se soubesse que sou uma completa fraude. Me ocorre que, de fato, ele pode saber. É provável que o famoso Uchiha Sasuke, além de ser um completo gênio, também consiga ler pensamentos. Ele sabe que, quando olho fixamente para algum gráfico maçante, acenando que sim com um ar importante na verdade estou pensando num bonito top preto que vi na Joseph e analisando se tenho condições de comprar as calças também.  
— Conhece Ino, não? — diz Sasuke, e faz um gesto para a loura imaculada ao seu lado.  
Por acaso, não conheço Ino. Mas nem preciso conhecer. Elas são todas iguais, as garotas da Uchiha C, como são chamadas. Se vestem bem, falam bem, são casadas com banqueiros e não têm nenhum senso de humor.  
— Sakura — diz Ino friamente, segurando minha mão. — Você está na Successful Saving, não é?  
— Isto mesmo — digo eu, igualmente fria.  
— Foi muito gentil da sua parte ter vindo hoje — diz Ino. — Sei que vocês jornalistas são muito ocupados.  
— Nenhum problema — retruquei. — Gostamos de participar do maior número possível de entrevistas coletivas. Para estar em dia com os eventos da área. — Fico contente com minha resposta. Estou quase acreditando em mim mesma.  
Ino acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, séria, como se tudo o que disse fosse incrivelmente importante para ela.  
— Então me diga, Sakura. O que achou das notícias de hoje? — Aponta para o FT debaixo de meu braço. — Foi uma surpresa tanto, não achou?  
Ah, meu Deus. Do que ela está falando?  
— Com certeza é muito interessante — menciono, sorrindo para ganhar tempo. Olho em torno da sala procurando uma dica, mas não há nada. O que aconteceu? As taxas de juros subiram ou algo assim? — Devo dizer que considero isso uma má notícia para o ramo — diz Ino séria. — Mas claro, você deve ter seu próprio ponto de vista.

Ela está me olhando, esperando uma resposta. Posso sentir meu rosto brilhando de tão vermelho. Como sair dessa? De agora em diante, prometo a mim mesma, vou ler os jornais todos os dias. Nunca vou ser pega assim outra vez.  
— Concordo com você — acabo dizendo. — Acho que são notícias muito ruins. — Minha voz soa estrangulada. Tomo rápido um grande gole de champanhe e rezo para que aconteça um terremoto.  
— Você estava esperando? Sei que vocês jornalistas sempre estão à frente das notícias.  
— Eu... eu certamente vi que estava por acontecer — digo e acredito ter soado convincente.  
— E agora esse rumor sobre a Scottish Prime e Flagstaff Life indo na mesma direção! — Ela olha para mim atenta. — Você acha que isto está mesmo para acontecer?  
— É... é difícil dizer — replico e tomo um grande trago de champanhe. Que rumor? Ah, Deus, por que ela não me deixa em paz?  
E então caio no erro de olhar pra Uchiha Sasuke. Ele está me observando com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Droga. Ele sabe que não tenho a menor idéia, não sabe?  
— Ino — diz ele abruptamente. — Aquela é Maggie Stevens entrando. Você poderia...  
— Claro — diz ela, treinada como um cavalo de corrida, e começa a caminhar suavemente em direção à porta.  
— E, Ino — acrescenta Sasuke, e ela rapidamente se volta para ele —, quero saber exatamente quem sacaneou com esses números.  
— Está bem — engole seco ela, e se afasta correndo.  
Meu Deus, ele dá medo. E agora estamos sozinhos. Acho que eu podia fugir rápido.  
— Bem — digo habilmente. — Preciso ir e...  
Mas Uchiha Sasuke e inclina para mim.  
— A SBG anunciou que eles assumiram o controla do Rutland Bank esta manhã — disse calmo.  
E evidentemente, agora que ele disse, lembro de ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre o assunto nas notícias matinais do rádio.  
— Sei que fizeram isso — replico orgulhosa. — Li no FT. — E antes que ele diga mais alguma coisa, me afasto para falar com Temari.

___________________

_Grazi chan, brigada pela review! E bacana que tenha gostado da história!_

_Mais um capítulo. Lembrando que o que motiva a postar é o leitor, coisa que sei que existe so se tive comentários, né?_


	3. Os 20 paus

Quando a entrevista está prestes a começar, Temari e eu escapulimos para o fundo da sala e pegamos dois assentos juntos. Abro meu caderno de anotações, escrevo "Uchiha Communications" no topo da página e começo a desenhar flores em tranças descendo pela margem. Ao meu lado, Temari disca para o tele-horóscopo pelo celular.

Tomo um gole de champanhe, me inclino para trás e me preparo para relaxar.Não faz sentido ouvir uma entrevista coletiva. A informação está sempre no release e podemos descobrir depois o que eles estavam falando. Na verdade, estou pensando se alguém perceberia se eu pegasse um vidro de esmalte e fizesse minhas unhas quando, de repente, Ino inclina-se para mim.

— Sakura?

— Sim? — digo com ar de preguiça.

— Telefone para você. É seu editor.

— Kakashi? — respondo com um ar de desinteresse. Como se eu tivesse uma coleção de editores para escolher.

— Sim. — Ela olha para mim como se eu fosse débil mental e aponta para um telefone numa mesa ao fundo. Temari me dá um olhar interrogativo e respondo que não sei do que se trata com os ombros. Kakashi nunca me telefonou em uma entrevista coletiva antes.

Sinto-me de certa forma feliz e importante enquanto me encaminho para o fundo da sala. Talvez haja uma emergência no escritório. Talvez ele tenha um furo de reportagem de uma história incrível e queira que eu voe para Nova York atrás de informação.

— Alô, Kakashi? — falo no receptor, logo depois me arrependo de não ter dito alguma coisa forte e impressionante como um simples "Sim".

— Sakura, ouça, sinto muito atrapalhar — diz Kakashi — mas estou com uma enxaqueca se aproximando. Vou direto para casa.

— Ah — digo intrigada.

— E pensei que você poderia fazer uma coisinha na rua para mim.

Uma coisinha? Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Se ele quer alguém para comprar-lhe paracetamol, deveria contratar uma secretária.

— Não tenho certeza — respondo com uma voz desencorajadora. — Estou um pouco enrolada aqui.

— Quando tiver terminado aí. A Comissão Especial da Previdência Social estará liberando seu relatório às cinco horas. Você pode pegá-lo? Poderia ir direto da sua coletiva para Westminster.

O quê? Olho para o fone horrorizada. Não, eu não posso pegar o maldito relatório. Preciso pegar meu cartão VISA! Preciso garantir minha echarpe.

— Karin não pode ir? — digo. — Eu ia voltar para o escritório para terminar minha pesquisa sobre... — Sobre o que devo escrever este mês? — Sobre hipotecas.

— Karin tem uma reunião no Centro da cidade. E Westminster é no seu caminho de casa na direção de Fulham, não é?

Kakashi sempre tem que fazer uma piada sobre eu morar em Fulham, um dos bairros mais bacanas da cidade. Só porque ele mora em Harpenden, um dos bairros menos bacanas da cidade.

— Você pode simplesmente sair do metrô — diz ele —, pegar o material e voltar para o metrô.

Ah, Deus. Não consigo imaginar nenhuma forma de sair dessa. Fecho meus olhos e penso rápido. Correr de volta para o escritório, pegar meu cartão VISA, voltar para a Denny and George, comprar minha echarpe, correr para Westminster, pegar o relatório. Devo conseguir isso tudo justinho.

— Está bem — digo. — Deixe comigo.

Volto para meu lugar, ao mesmo tempo que as luzes esmaecem e as palavras OPORTUNIDADES NO EXTREMO ORIENTE aparecem na tela à nossa frente. Há uma série variada de fotos de Hong Kong, Tailândia e outros lugares exóticos, que normalmente me fariam sonhar em ir lá numas férias. Mas hoje não consigo relaxar ou mesmo rir da nova garota da Portfolio Week que está como uma louca tentando anotar tudo e provavelmente fará cinco perguntas porque acha que deve. Estou preocupada demais com minha echarpe. E se eu não conseguir voltar a tempo? E se alguém fizer uma oferta mais alta? O pensamento me faz sentir pânico. É possível surrupiar uma echarpe da Danny and George?

Depois, quando as fotos da Tailândia desaparecem e os gráficos maçantes começam, tenho uma luz de inspiração. Claro! Vou pagar a echarpe em dinheiro. Ninguém pode discutir com dinheiro. Posso tirar cem libras com meu cartão do banco e só preciso de mais vinte, e a echarpe será minha.

Rasgo um pedaço de papel do meu caderno, escrevo nele "Você pode me emprestar vinte paus?" e passo para Temari, que ainda está envolvida com o seu telefone celular. O que será que ela está ouvindo? Não pode ser o horóscopo até agora, certo? Ela olha para baixo, balança negativamente a cabeça e escreve: "Não posso. A infeliz da máquina engoliu meu cartão. Estou vivendo de Vale-Refeição no momento."

Droga. Hesito e olho em volta. "E o cartão de crédito? Pago de volta, sinceramente. E o que você está ouvindo?"

Passo a página de volta para ela e de repente as luzes se acendem. A apresentação terminou e não ouvi uma palavra. As pessoas se agitam em suas cadeiras e uma relações-públicas começa a entregar lustrosas pastas. Temari terminou seu telefonema e sorri para mim.

— Adoro previsões sobre a vida — diz ela, discando outro número. — São realmente precisas.

— Um monte de besteiras, isto sim. — Balanço minha cabeça em sinal de reprovação. — Não posso crer que você acredita nessas besteiras todas. E se considera jornalista de finanças?

— Não — diz Temari. — Você se considera? — E nós duas começamos a gargalhar até que uma jornalista mala se vira e nos dirige um olhar mal-humorado.

— Senhoras e senhores. — Uma voz aguda nos interrompe e eu olho. É a Ino, de pé em frente da sala. Tem belas pernas, percebo ressentida (mas, agora olhando be, o nariz dela é um horror!). — Como podem ver, o Plano de Poupança das Oportunidades Exóticas da Foreland representa uma abordagem inteiramente nova de investimento. — Ela observa a sala, encontra meu olhar e sorri friamente.

— Oportunidades Exóticas — sussurro num tom jocoso para Temari e aponto para o folheto. — Preços exóticos, melhor dizendo. Você já viu quanto eles estão cobrando?

(Sempre leio primeiro a parte dos preços. Como sempre olho primeiro as etiqueas dos preços.)

Temari revira os olhos em concordância, ainda ouvindo seu telefone.

— A Foreland Investments agrega valor — diz Ino com seu tom de voz superior. — A Foreland oferece mais a você.

— Ela cobra mais, você perde mais — digo alto sem pensar, e soa uma risada na sala. Deus, que embaraçoso, eu não deveria ter só pensado, não? E agora Uchiha Sasuke me observa também. Rapidamente dirijo o olhar para baixo e finjo estar tomando notas.

Se bem que, para ser sincera, não sei por que ainda finjo tomar notas. Como se nós puséssemos qualquer coisa na revista que não fosse a propaganda que vem no release. A Foreland Investments coloca um anúncio espalhado numa chamativa página dupla todo mês, e ela levou Kakashi numa fantástica viagem de pesquisa (ah, ah) para a Tailândia no ano passado — então nós não temos a permissão de dizer nada a não ser o quanto são maravilhosos.

Enquanto Ino continua falando, me inclino em direção à Temari.

— Então ouça — murmuro. — Posso pegar seu cartão de crédito emprestado?

— Já estourei — sussurra Temari numa expressão de desculpa. — Já alcancei meu limite. Por que você acha que estou vivendo de vales?

— Mas preciso de dinheiro! — murmuro. — Estou desesperada! Preciso de vinte paus!

Falo mais alto que o pretendido e Ino pára de falar.

— Talvez devesse ter investido na Foreland, Sakura — diz Ino, e uma nova risadinha toma conta da sala. Alguns rostos voltam-se para mim e devolvo um olhar pálido. São colegas jornalistas, pelo amor de Deus. Deveriam estar do meu lado. Onde está a solidariedade entre colegas?

Não que eu tenha me filiado o sindicato dos jornalistas. Mas mesmo assim.

— Para que você precisa de vinte libras? — diz Uchiha Sasuke, da frente da sala.

— Eu... minha tia — digo, desafiando. — Ela está no hospital e eu queria presenteá-la.

A sala está em silêncio. Depois, para minha incredulidade, Uchiha Sasuke leva a mão ao bolso, tira uma nota de vinte libras e entrega a um rapaz na fileira da frente de jornalistas. Ele hesita e passa para a fileira atrás dele. E assim, continuando, a nota de vinte libras é passada de mão em mão, fazendo seu caminho até mim como um fã num show de rock sendo carregado pela multidão. Quando chega a mim, uma rodada de aplausos toma conta da sala e eu enrubesço.

— Obrigada — respondo, embaraçada. — Vou pagar-lhe de volta, claro.

— Minhas recomendações para sua tia — diz Uchiha Sasuke.

— Obrigada — respondo novamente. Olho de repente para Ino e sinto uma pontada de triunfo. Ela parece inteiramente desapontada.

Perto do final da sessão de perguntas e respostas, as pessoas começam a escapar para seus escritórios. Geralmente é nesse momento que compro um cappuccino e dou uma olhada nas lojas. Mas hoje não. Hoje decido que vou ficar até a última pergunta sobre sistemas tributários. Depois vou até a frente para agradecer a Sasuke e, pessoa por seu gesto bondoso, talvez embaraçoso. E depois saio e compro minha echarpe. Oba!

Mas, para minha surpresa, depois das primeiras perguntas apenas, Uchiha Sasuke levanta-se, sussurra algo para Alicia e dirige-se à porta.

— Obrigada — murmuro quando ele passa por minha cadeira, mas nem sequer estou certa se me ouviu.

Mesmo assim, e daí? Tenho as vinte libras e é isso que isto que importa.

_Obrigada, obrigada e Obrigada! Isso foi pelos comentários estimulante e por você que pensou em comentar. Se você realmente comentar, eu vou falar QUATRO obrigadas na próxima vez._

_E sobre a adaptação do livro: se você pegar o livro e comparar, vai ver que estou acrescentando algumas coisas na história, não só trocando nomes. Mas lá pela frente vou dar uma mudad em algumas coisas!_

_Beijos, meus amores!_


End file.
